Advanced Mining Mechanic
Info User are now able to increase their mining in the farm. The Add on also unlocks new features such as fossil materials and new NPC's. About This add-on is supposed to increase the income of ores and other minerals in the farm of any player, not only that but the old MHFU mechanic from mining on the wall and sending the Palicoes into the mines is copied and improved into the farm. New Ores, Fossils & Palaeontologist New ores are sometimes only available in special quests or in the farm. Special materials such as the newly discovered fossils are only found in those special mining places. To use those fossils players will have to start a side quest to unlock a NPC called the "Palaeontologist". Unlocking the Palaeontologist will allow players to craft the Fossil Weapons series. These are based on canon monsters, but being extinct and very less information passed down in the world of Gigas even the Palaeontologist will not know the name of the monster, thought some lore and folktales are known, hunters will be hinting of what kind o f monster it was. Along with that there will also be random fossil styled weapons (such as known in MH Generations, the starter weapons). Fossils Available to mine: *Fossil Bones *Fossil Shards *Fossil Chunks *Fossil Egg *Fossilized Amber *Fossilized Plants *Fossilized Feathers *Fossilized Fish *Fossilized Skin *Fossilized Critters *Fossilized Footprints Fossil Weapons The fossil weapons are due of them being from extinct canon monsters and the such low on elemental, since the Elements have gone lost during their time buried. Thus having very low elemental power /and or only being available when having the skill "Awakening". To balance this out, almost all of the fossil weapons have a very high raw, medium sharpness, lots of slots (almost all fossil weapons have 3 slots when maxed) and a bit of affinity (about 5-10%). While unlocking fossil weapons, the side quests from the Palaeontologist will unlock more and more fossil weapons and also armor sets. To upgrade these the user will have to farm lots of fossils. Upgrading Mining Areas Since users are able to place their own villages where they want, they will have pros and cons upon placing them on different areas. This also applies to the mining mechanic. Users who place their villages near mountains, cold areas and Cliffs and the such will be able to get all possible upgrades from the mining mechanic, while users who have their villages near the Ocean will rather have special and more rare fish. User are still able to collect the lacking materials thought through either Online, Event quest or by visiting the village of a friend with the meeting requirements and upgrades. For users who do not have their village in mountain areas there will be a Merchant coming to their village sometimes and sell fossils. All Online and Event quest can also be done offline though they are a bit more challenging to solo. User will start off in their village guaranteed with 1 Mining stone (similar to the ones you mine in quests) and will be upgraded to the amount of 3 while doing certain quests. After that the User will have to take on an Farm Urgent quest to unlock the "wall" which will be only available to players who reside in mountain areas. Other players will unlock the "Meteor" which will be found and brought into the village (Different introducing scenes will be shown here). After that User will be able to climb on those Additions to mine more rare materials. Clearing the next urgent farming quest, the Wall and meteor can be climbed to a higher top and get another mining spot. Mine shafts & Tunnels The last upgrade will be exclusive to people who live in mountain areas: The Tunnels and the Mineshaft. After some quest the Farm will be asking for certain quest to be taken on in order to get the next upgrade, doing so will unlock the "Tunnel". Here players can send in their Palicoes to mine for materials (Animation scene will be shown, similar like in MHFU). Also players will be able to enter the tunnel and mine a special spot in there for even more rare materials. The last Upgrade on the mining mechanic in the Farm will unlock the Mineshaft, where players will be able to obtain the fossil materials in order to unlock the Palaeontologist as also the Fossil series weapons and armors. Here Players can also send Palicoes into the Mine (the will have a small elevator in the mine where a NPC stands and will send you or your Palicoes off into the deeps, showing a small animation scene) and/or go into the Mineshaft for themselves. There will be only one place to mine per hunt. While players can only mine once per hunt their Palicoes be send on "Palaeontologist Mode" where the will start mining in that Mineshaft for 10 quests, this will result in better rewards. Category:Add On